


I Sleep Alone

by queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask me if I do this every day, I said "Often"<br/>Ask how many times she rode the wave, "Not so often"</p><p>Ellie is tired of sleeping alone, and so she brings her confused best friend, Anna over to her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sleep Alone

She was beautiful, young, and very energetic. But she craved something that would ruin everything for her, and her best friend. Her best friend was confused, and didn't know exactly what to do with h her confusion. Until her experienced best friend did something about it for her.


End file.
